Ogremon's Gift
by Alan Wilkinson
Summary: For Dr.Zombies Christmas Contest! The Digidestined give Ogremon more than they realise. Please R/R


Ogremon's Gift

by Alan Wilkinson

****

Christmas, 2001.

Ogremon stared into the lake, thoroughly miserable. Through the lake's waters (this being the digital world, the lake hadn't frozen), his imagination provided images of Digimon eating and drinking, opening their presents and singing under the stars. Even the Pagumon were getting into the holiday spirit.

__

Though, come to think of it, the Pagumon will accept any excuse for a party Ogremon thought. _I just wish they'd invited me..._

I wonder what the Digidestined are doing for Christmas?He let his mind drift, thinking of Tai, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Cody, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Mimi…

The thoughts trailed off as Ogremon curled up, sobbing, not caring who saw him.

"Ogremon?"

__

On the other hand. With an angry snarl, furious at being caught, Ogremon leapt to his feet, brandishing his club. "Who goes there?" he demanded.

Before him was a human boy, startled, automatically dropping into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Ogremon demanded again, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

The act seemed to disturb the boy. "Ogremon?" he repeated.

"Yes?"

"Mimi's Ogremon?"

Ogremon's heart caught in his throat. All he could do was repeat "Yes."

The boy relaxed. "I've been looking for you…"

****

Alan (for it was he) led Orgemon to Gennai's house. As they went in, Gatomon ran between their legs and was sick. Ogremon looked at Alan in puzzlement. "For such a tough cat." Alan explained, she _really _can't hold her liquor."

Nodding understanding, Ogremon looked around. All the Digidestined were here, the originals (Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K. and Kari), the 02's (Davis, Cody, Michael, Yolei, Wallace and Ken) and several more that had been called since (and worse); Alan, Christine, Stephen. Even Seth had made it. A couple of teenage boys that Ogremon didn't recognise were having a swordfight with a pair of baguettes.

"Hey, you found him!" Tai said. 

"You doubt me?" Alan asked retorically, holding up his Turbo Navigator, before returning it to subspace with a flick of his wrist.

"Ogremon, hi." Mimi said, coming up to greet him.

"Uh, hi." It was all he could trust himself to say.

"Ogremon."

This time, Ogremon face lit up with a smile. "Leomon. What's a dangerous warrior like you doing in a nice place like this?"

"Keeping an eye on a fiendish creature such as yourself." Leomon replied, countering the insult with practiced ease.

"We got you a present." Cody said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Actually," Palmon said, "it's kind of a make-it-as-we-go-along sort of deal."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how Leomon got the ability to digivolve?" Izzy asked.

"More or less."

"We will endevour to use the same process on you, to allow to to digivolve to your higher form."

"You'll _what_?" Ogremon asked, stunned.

"An even field." Leomon said. "Our battle will continue, after today."

"Mimi," Alan said, "Your honour…"

"Are you ready?" Mimi asked.

"For you, anything." Orgemon promised. Mimi blushed bright red, drawing a few stares.

"Mimi and _Ogremon_. No way!" Matt grumbled.

"You're just jealous." Joe said mildly.

"And you're not?" Gomamon teased.

"I didn't say that…"

Mimi held up her digivice. With a bleep, the little gadget flared into life, bathing Ogremon in the power of Sincerity. Ogremon winced in pain, but held his ground. At a nod from Izzy, Mimi dropped back and Alan and Kari stepped forward, adding the power of Faith and Light. Another nod and they fell back. Mimi stepped forward again, adding another dose of Sincerity. A moment later, Joe stepped forward and gave Ogremon a dose of Reliability. This they held for what felt to Ogremon like forever. Finally, he could take no more, sinking to his knees.

"Enough." Izzy said.

"That was…unreal." Ogremon said, getting to his feet.

"This for you." Tai said, holding out a Tag and Crest to Leomon.

"Me?" Leomon said, his thoughts drerailed.

"You've earned it." Tai said. "The Crest of Courage."

"Another one?" the younger of the two swordfighters asked, thinking of his own Crest.

"They come cheap." the elder one teased.

"No-one can question your Courage, Leomon." Ogremon said, making a mental note to ask someone for the two boy's names.

"It should help you to control your digivolving." Izzy explained.

"This one is yours." Mimi said.

"Thank you." Ogremon told her, turning the Tag over to read the inscription. "The Crest of…Honour?"

"It suits you." Leomon told him.

"I don't know what to say." Ogremon breathed. "Yes I do, Thank you all. Now, let's see what this baby can do. Ogremon, Digivolve to…"

__

Warp-Digivolve

"PUKUMON!"

Everyone cheered. "Well done." Leomon said.

"Thanks." Pukumon said, before returning to Ogremon. Suddenly, both his Crest and Leomon's blazed, their light filling the room.

When the light cleared, murmurs filled the room. Revealed were two men. One,tall and muscular, with blonde hair could only be Leomon. The other, presumably Ogremon, was smaller and more athletic, but with the same blonde hair and fierce eyes. _God, he's gorgeous_ Mimi thought.

The two were almost identical.

"No way." Izzy gaped. "They aren't Digimon. They're Digitessen, like us."

"You two are just full of surprises." Alan smiled.

"I guess we might as well put these on." the former Leomon smiled. Both men donned their still glowing Crests.

"I remember…" Ogremon said. "My name is Carl. I was a knight back in the days of King Arthur. One day I stumbled onto a portal and found my way into the Digital World."

"So the Digital World existed back in medival times?" Izzy asked.

"There goes you're shadow-world theory." Alan noted.

"What happened then?" Mimi asked.

"Devimon found me and turned me into Ogremon."

'Leomon' took up the story. "My name is Jeremy. I found the portal and followed my brother into the Digital World."

"But by then I'd been Ogremon for almost a hundred years. I'd forgotten all about my past life."

"Gennai managed to turn me into Leomon and I fought Ogremon. But all this time I never realised that the mosnster I was fighting was my own brother."

"It wasn't my fault." Carl said.

"I know."

"So what's everybody moping around for?" Tai asked. "Let's party." At his command, the room kicked back into life.

"May I have this dance?" Carl asked.

"I'd love to." Mimi said. Together they stepped out onto the dance floor.

"Merry Christmas, Mimi."

"Merry Christmas, Carl."

****

Some hours later, Carl escorted Mimi back home to the real world.

"Thank you, Carl." Mimi said. "I had a wonderful time."

"My pleasure. I should be the one thanking you."

"Oh, Carl. I think I'm falling in love with you." Mimi blurted out.

__

Alchol, bless you Carl thought, ignoring the swimming of his own head."Mimi, are you a virgin?"

"No. Why?"

He showed her.

__

Ask a stupid question... Mimi thought.

****

The next morning, Ogremon and Leomon were walking together by the lake. "You know, we shouldn't be seen together like this." Ogremon said. "People will talk."

Leomon smiled, glad that his brother had regained his sense of humour. "You know my SaberLeomon is the stronger form." he teased.

"Yeah, but Pukumon can swim."

Leomon's brow creased in confusion. "Well yes, but..."

SPLASH!

****

The End.


End file.
